What if Bridget had been pregnant?
by paltarer
Summary: In The edge of reason Bridget thinks she might be pregnant. This is what I think would have happened if she had been pregnant! I havnt read 2nd book so may be wrong in saying this but it could stand if it hadnt happened!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people or labels used in this story except for My darling Mia!**

**Well hello and welcome to my first chapter It's not a work of art or should i say literature? anywhoodles! i know its rather boaring at the moment but it shall get better and the plot (as always) we unravel its self to you!**

* * *

It had been 40 months since Bridget had given birth. And 37 months since her marriage to Mark Darcy. 

Now she was sat on a park bench in Hyde Park trying to hush a bawling Mia. It was times like this one when Bridget really needed a cigarette, butshe had given them up the minute she realised she was pregnant.

She had only touched 3 since and all three of those times had been when she'd been out with Shaz, Tom and Jude.

At this moment in time she felt like one of those single mums who's kids were really, really naughty and never listened to their mum and then the mother went home drew the curtains and cried, then after a few months became and alcoholic. Bridget had dreaded becoming one of those mums ever since she found out she was pregnant she thought Mark would dump her and leave her with no money and her mother would just say 'well I told you so' and phrases such as that.

Although she clearly wasn't. Sat in Hyde Park shushing her beautiful 3 year old daughter and gently rocking the 3 wheeler with her Sigerson Morrison clad foot. Bridget checked her watch and decided it was time to give in to Mia's demand and picked her up out of the pushchair. She retrieved her bag from the park bench, stood up swung Mia onto her hip put her bag in the pocket in the back of the pushchair and walked to the nearest exit.

She pushed her buggy towards Mark and her new townhouse in Paddington. Mia had been remarkably quiet since her mother had picked her up, so Bridget bored with walking in silence poked her in the stomach.

"Rrruuuuggghhhh!" the child yelled which was rather remarkable as it was a grumbly growl and to shout it was rather an achievement. After another minute Mia said "Mummy"

"Yes my darling ray of sunshine!" Bridget chimed trying to wake her sleepy child up a bit. "Where we goin'?"

"We have a play date!" her mother replied giver her a shake "with Eliza."

"Eliza who?"

"Eliza, you know Eliza darling! Eliza's Daddy is Mr Milton you know the man that works for Daddy and Eliza's Mummy always has Hermes scarves wrapped round her bag handles and wears those White Chanel glasses that remind you of Elton John and make you laugh" God she sounded like her mother!

Mia suddenly recognised whom her mother meant "Oooo" which sound more like an ewww thank an oh "her" the toddler paused "she wears weird clothes" Bridget laughed at this as she knew Tina Milton bought all of Eliza's clothes from the Chanel Baby boutique.

Suddenly they were home Bridget heaved the Buggy up the 6 stairs she open the door and pulled the Buggy up the last step lifting its front wheel up at the same time she dropped the wheel when they were inside and manoeuvred herself around the 3 wheeled pushchair so she could close the door then plopped Mia on the polished Zebra Wood flooring.

"Stand still for 2 minutes so mummy can take your coat off" Bridget said wrestling with the sprog. Bridget rather skilfully removed Mia's red princess cut coat off her and hung it in the cupboard under the stairs "come here Mi-mi so I can take your boots off" she watched the infant struggling with her footwear she finally gave up and plodded over to her mother. "Mummy" Mia enquired

"yeeeeeesh!" her mother replied

"I don't like these, will I wear them next time?"

"do you mean when we go to Eliza's?"

"mmmhmm"

"no you don't have to, now go sit in the lounge and I'll be in, in a bit." Bridget went to put fold the buggy up and put it in the cupboard and then took her own coat and shoes off. Then she walked into the lounge to gather up her toddler. "C'mon Mis lets get you all scrubbed up!" Bridget said to Mia & raced her up 2 flights of stairs and guided her into her bathroom.

Bridget turned on the hot water tap on the white porcelain bath, and then turned to face Mia "right Mi" she said opening a cupboard built into the wall on the floor " what's it gonna be today?" said Bridget revealing a wide variety of Bath Essences, milks, oils, bubbles & gels. "Hmmmm" Mia Uttered, tilting her head to one side and putting on her best 'thinking face' on, which consisted of a furrowed brow, slightly pouted lips & a finger pointing to them. "I think I'll have the white company bubble bath" she said removing her index finger from her lips and pointing at the offending bottle as if it were in a police line up. "Good choice Madam." Bridget humoured her. "Now lets get you undressed!" Mia obliged by sticking her hands in the air but letting the wrists flop so she looked like a stage school kid. Bridget pulled off her pink pinafore and lied her down on the white bath mat and started tugging her skirt off. "So cheeky,"

"So" Bridget undid the poppers on the vest

"When we get to Eliza's house your going to have to be on your best behaviour" she pulled off her knickers. "so remember your," she waited for Mia to reply

"pleeeasseee's" Mia groaned tired of going through this routine every time they went to meet somebody

"and?"

"Thank yoooouuuuu's!" Bridget put Mia on her toilet and checked the water temperature. Too hot she put the cold tap on.

"Now you're going to have to be a big help for mummy now and help with the bubble bath!" she exclaimed Mia's eyes light up and she pressed her hands together in excitement. "Lets get you off that toilet first!" her mother said. She pulled her up onto her bent knee and stretched her arms around her and helped squeeze the product from its packaging. When the water was cool enough for Mia to inhabit she was plonked into the bath. Then when Mia had finally declared herself 'wrinkly enough' her mum reached for a towel that was warming on the radiator to her left. "Stand up chickee!" Bridget wrapped the towel around her daughter and puller her out of the bath. Then she dangled her feet over the side of the bath. "Shake!" she commanded. Mia Giggled. "Now then Mi-Mi" she said gently lying her on her back again on the bath mat " lets get you dry!" she rubbed her torso up and down with the towel and then did her limbs seperatly the friction warmed Mia up even though she was snuggly already. Bridget went reached to open the cupboard behind her and pulled out some talcum powder. "we're having unscented today missy!" Mia nodded in aproval.

When they had finished in the Bathroom they went into Mia's Bedroom next door. Bridget went over to Mia's underwear drawer "what are we wearing them hmmm?" she enquired "I want my Stripy Gap knickers!"

"I cant find them" Bridget said into the draw as she rumaged around in it. "you'll have to wear a different pair." Mia pushed her mum out of the way so she could get to the underwear. "your not looking well enough" She said Huffily.

"Oi dont get cheeky withme Madam I'm not your servant."

"Shuddup silly" Mia said determindly

"Dont get angry with me flossy. Why dont you wear the Osh Kosh B'Gosh ones?" she said trying to handle the situation before it developed into a war.

"Fine!" she said grumpily. To avoid any further conflict Bridget chose the rest of hr clothes herself. she dressed her in an vintage moss-green Wonder Woman T-Shirt from Armani and a light pink spotted skirt also from Armani!

* * *

wouldnt that be a fine outfit! I think so! yeah well... Plleeease reviwe even if you think itsrubbish i wouldnt be suprised if you thought it was myself! I would also like to thank my parents, Maddy & Julia whom helped me to spell Manoeuvred i couldnt have done it without them! Also! Jules and Maddison helped with some 'post posted proof reading' so yeah thanks girls love ya! xx 


End file.
